


Do It Like You Mean It

by Noxe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scout's really loud in this come to think of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxe/pseuds/Noxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout and Sniper have some fun where nobody's around to hear them.</p><p>No plot whatsoever. Just straight up porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Like You Mean It

Scout moaned, hands tugging at dark hair and red fabric as the man above him assaulted his neck with kisses. 

His legs were wrapped around Sniper’s waist, pulling the two closer together. Scout’s shirt lay forgotten on the floor, Sniper now turning his attention to the younger man’s chest, lapping and sucking on the little pink nubs there until he had his lover squirming.

“Sensitive one, aren’t ya?” Sniper teased, relishing in the noises that Scout made as he traced his fingertips down the younger man’s sides.

“Shut up,” Scout breathed, “and get the hell on with it.”

Sniper grinned a predatory grin, stripping off quickly as Scout shucked off the last of his remaining clothing.

The two met again in a clash of lips and teeth, limbs tangling once more. Sniper growled into the kiss, a possessive sound which made Scout’s heart race. The two wrestled for a bit, eventually ending with Scout being pinned underneath Sniper, fingers threaded through the assassin’s messy hair.

“Lube,” he panted.

Sniper acquiesced, untangling himself to go slide open a nearby drawer. From it he took out a bottle of clear liquid, squeezing a healthy amount onto his fingers and slicking them up. Scout watched impatiently, angling his hips to give Sniper a perfect view which practically screamed ‘come hither.’

The first, slick digit pressed up against Scout’s ass, sending shivers down his spine as it sunk further into him. He groaned, head tilting back as Sniper dragged the finger back out, before inching it in again. He continued like this for what seemed for years, the slow drag of the digit within him nudging him towards the edge at a snail’s pace. It was driving Scout insane. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

“More. Ugh, give me more you fucking tease.”

Sniper just smiled, quietly adding a second finger. 

Scout’s breath hitched, a broken “oh god” escaping his lips as those fingers curled, scraping across that sweet spot within him. It was if an invisible barrier had collapsed inside, a litany of gasps and moans suddenly flowing from his mouth as he rocked himself on those amazing fingers. 

“Look at you,” Sniper breathed, watching Scout’s every movement, every twitch of his hips, every rise and fall of his chest, every shudder and whimper. “Haven’t even got my cock in yet and you’re already moaning like a whore.” 

Scout responded by moaning louder. 

“You wanna know what I wanna know?”

Sniper slid his fingers back in, stretching his hole and sending sparks down Scout’s spine as he brushed against the younger man’s prostate yet again. 

Scout keened, biting his lips, “What?”

“I want to know,” Sniper withdrew his fingers torturously slowly, “if I can make you scream.”

He pressed in again, Scout letting out a cry as the fingers filled him once more. 

“If I can make you moan.” 

Another thrust. Scout’s back arched with the movement. 

“If I can make you beg for my cock like the little slut that you are.” 

Scout whimpered as the fingers made their way back in, a pleading sound escaping his throat.

Sniper leant down, lips brushing against the younger man’s neck. “Tell me what _you_ want,” he whispered, voice dangerously low.

“I-“ Scout said, breathing hard, “I want-“

“Want me to what?”

“I want you to fuck me!” Scout yelled, shooting Sniper a weak glare with no heat behind it.

“You’re gonna have to ask nicer than that.” Sniper growled, giving Scout a hard slap on the ass. “ _What do you want?_ ”

Scout gasped, breath hitching in his throat for what must have been the hundredth time that night. “I want you to fuck me, _please_. God I want you to so bad, just friggin’ do it already! _Please_.”

“There’s a good boy.” Sniper praised, sitting back to slick himself up. Scout squirmed – it felt so wrong without those fingers in him, dragging noises he’d never heard himself make before to the surface. He felt empty. Scout decided he didn’t like that feeling.

He was just about to protest but the feeling of Sniper’s cock pressing against his entrance interrupted his train of thought. 

Sniper pushed forward in one fluid motion, letting Scout’s ass take each inch one by one until he was seated completely inside of him. “That feel better, love?”

Scout nodded, a long, satisfied sigh making its way out of his throat. He took a moment to adjust, before deciding to attempt grinding down on Sniper. It didn’t exactly work with the position he was in. 

“Move, c’mon.”

Sniper gave Scout an evil smile and withdrew, shaft sliding out torturously slowly, leaving only the head still inside. Then he stopped.

“You fuckin’ tease,” Scout tried to push himself down, to impale himself on Sniper’s cock. Sniper stopped him with a hand on Scout’s hip, chuckling as his lover squirmed on the end. 

“You’re a jerk, a really friggin-“ 

Sniper slammed back in without warning, the loud slap of skin on skin overpowered only by the scream which Scout let out. He didn’t stop this time, hips fucking up into the younger man with each powerful thrust, dragging back out only to return with just as much force. 

Scout melted under the assault, back arching and hips twitching as Sniper used him. He felt the slip and slide of his lover inside of him, that beautiful friction that was sure to make angels sing causing every nerve in his body to burn with pleasure. Scout felt himself coming undone, heard himself babbling nonsense as Sniper continued to pound into him. And he loved every second of it. 

“Look at you,” Sniper stared down at Scout, “screamin’ like a sheila.”

He tilted Scout’s hips, lifting his legs over each shoulder for a better angle, “How’s my cock feel? Is it what you wanted?”

Scout didn’t say anything, couldn’t say anything. His mind had already melted into a puddle of goo. 

“I bet it is,” Sniper growled, taking Scout’s erection in hand and giving it a good pump. Scout whimpered, fingers scrabbling at Sniper’s shoulder blades.

“Ah fuck! Sniper!” He cried, it was good, oh so _deliciously_ good. Scout feared he might pass out. 

“You’re lovin’ it aren’t ya. You. Little. Slut.” He punctuated each word with a particularly violent thrust, Scout’s screams growing louder with each one. 

They were away from the base, tucked safely within the confines of Sniper’s campervan. Here, every noise would be absorbed by the walls, every whimper and scream and pleads for “more” consumed by the night. Every sound the two lovers made would be their secret, locked away for only each other to enjoy. That was how they liked it.

Scout was still screaming, hoarse nonsense falling from his lips as he took Sniper’s thrusts. “Fuck me - ah! Harder! Like you fucking mean it!” He choked out, snapping his hips up in time to Sniper’s rhythm. 

Sniper snarled. The pace of his thrusts quickened, hips slamming home almost painfully. Scout cried out, screaming Sniper’s name for the stars and the skies to hear. 

Then he hit _that_ spot.

Scout could feel himself crumbling from the inside. His cries became breathier and higher pitched, a broken, wanton noise which only served to spur Sniper on.

“Tell me what you are.” Sniper growled.

“A fuck- AH! A fuckin’ whore!” Scout replied, nails leaving red welts down Sniper’s back. 

“Who’s fucking whore?” 

Scout was panting now, short, ragged breaths tearing their way out of his throat. “Yours!”

“That’s right, you’re _mine_.” Sniper snarled, giving one last, final thrust. “So why don’t you come for me, love?”

The sound that Scout let out wasn’t human. At least, it shouldn’t have been. He cried as he came, cock twitching as the last of his release painted his stomach. Sniper followed shortly after, still buried deep within Scout. 

The two lay there for a few minutes, with only the sound of panting breaking the silence. Sniper pulled out, before flopping down next to Scout. 

“That… was fuckin’ amazing.” Scout breathed, after he had regained the ability to think coherently once more.

Sniper chuckled, leaning in to plant a kiss on Scout’s lips. “We should do that again sometime.”

“Sure, but I don’t think I’ll be able to walk properly for at least a week.” Scout groaned, massaging his butt. Sniper had done his job well. Maybe a bit _too_ well.

“I can wait. But for now, I reckon we should sleep. I’m tired.” Sniper said, rolling over to bury his face in a pillow.

Scout couldn’t agree more.


End file.
